Blinded by Love
by Lany17
Summary: Flaky and her mom get kidnapped, but by who? Flaky escapes and ends up in Happy Tree Town, but Flippy finds her. Flaky, Flippy and his brother Fliqpy will have to work together to help rescue Flaky's mom, especially when Flaky's blind! Flippy and Fliqpy are two separate people, brothers. FxFxF Rated T for blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

"Flaky" Mom sang. I opened my eyes, but all I saw was blackness.

"Morning Mom" I said and sat up in my bed. Mom walked out of the room, as I heard her footsteps fade. I got up from my bed on the floor and walked over to the alarm clock. I pressed it and the automatic voice spoke.

"Thursday, February 24th. 6:00 AM temperature is 21 degrees Fahrenheit" It said and I yawned. I took a shower and got dressed. My room was empty, I knew it because I might bump and fall into things. I knew my house like the back of my hand so I rarely fell on things in the house, but when I did me and Mom didn't make it a big deal.

"So Flaky, today you're going to visit your uncle with me. He's nice and you can visit your cousin Giggles" Mom said.

"Oh, okay" I said and sat down. I ate, carefully and stabbed myself at least once or twice, due to my clumsiness. Mom chuckled and gave me a glass of orange juice, putting it in my hand. I drank it and stood up. I made my way to the bathroom once again and searched for a brush, knocking a few things over in the process. I picked them up the best I could and grabbed a brush when I found it. I brushed my hair quickly, but it got stuck.

"M-Mom!" I whined and walked to the living room. Mom laughed and I looked down, ashamed. I had tears in my eyes and Mom came over to me. She sat me on the couch and brushed my hair. I nervously sat there as she finished and waited for Danielle to get here. Danielle was my homeschooling teacher, and a good friend of mine. if we finished early she would bring me into town and bring me to the library. They had a small braille section but it was still nice. Danielle got here, I didn't know what she looked like but she told me she had blonde hair, and brown eyes. She always carried around a big bag full of papers, my school work.

"Flaky, how are you today?" She asked and I heard her put her stuff down on the table. I sat down next to her and finished my work.

"Finish up that last problem and we can head into town if you want" She said and I smiled.

"Thanks, I'll be right back. Have to grab my cane" I said and walked to my room. I grabbed my white cane and walked back to Danielle. I walked to her car and she helped me sit down. We lived outside of town, Mom though it would be safer, and she doesn't let me go out to town without Danielle, so I'm always excited. I heard the bustling of cars, and the talking of people. I got a little nervous as Danielle parked and I got out, with her help.

"So where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Oh, wherever's fine" I said and I held onto her hand. I felt more comfortable holding her hand than using my walking stick, I guess I trusted her more, and I never got to use my stick anyways. I heard a ding and the shuffling of loud things. I was kind of nervous as this was all new to me.

"Flaky, welcome to the grocery store" She said and I listened carefully. Because I couldn't see I could hear and feel things better than "normal" people. I could also smell things that other people couldn't. I couldn't count how many times I bumped into something, my poor knees.

"Careful. Do you want to hold my hand?" She asked and I shook my head, and used my walking stick.

"No, I need to learn to do things on my own" I said and took a deep breath. I walked near the edge so I hopefully wouldn't walk into anyone and everything was going good so far. We cashed out and Danielle drove me home.

"We brought home food" Danielle said as we walking inside the house.

"Ah your back. That's good, I was beginning to get worried" She said.

"You're always worried" Danielle said and Mom chuckled.

"That's true I do, but I guess I am over protective sometimes. I just don't want to lose you Flaky" She said and I smiled.

"It's okay Mom" I said walked over to her but I bumped into the counter.

"Careful!" Mom said and rushed over to me.

"I'm fine" I said hugged her. We unpacked the groceries, well Mom and Danielle did while I made a mess and gave up. I listened to the plastic bags, crunch and crumble as they were being moved and thrown away. Mom walked over and sat on the couch. Soon it was time for dinner and Danielle left, having children of her own to take care of. We ate and I made a mess, though Mom helped me clean up. After that we watched a movie, well Mom did. I listened and Mom read any subtitles and explained what people were doing when the didn't speak. I was grateful to have my mother and I didn't know what I would do without her. I went to bed on the floor and fell asleep. I woke up to heard sounds of things being knocked over and I sat up. I crawled over my alarm clock and it spoke.

"Friday, February 25th 2:24 AM temperature is 14 degrees Fahrenheit" I got up and walked to the door and was about to open the door, when I heard yelling and more things being knocked over. I was scarred and shaking, but I opened the door slowly and walked out. I walked around and called out to my Mom.

"Mom?" I asked and she yelled back.

"Flaky! Run, get away!" She yelled and I stopped walking.

"What! Why? Are you okay?" I yelled nervous, panick setting though my body. Someone grabbed my arm and I jumped, pulling away.

"W-Who are you?" I asked and they didn't answer. I was grabbed again and this time it was from behind. I screamed and thrashed around.

"Someone help me!" I heard from behind say. I was thrown to the ground and I stayed there, afraid of the men. Mom came running for me and I cried silently as she helped me up.

"Mom! What's going on?" I asked scared and she hugged me.

"Please, stay calm" She said and I was separated from her.

"Mom!" I said and I was being held, my hands behind my back. I fell to the ground and couldn't move. I passed out and woke up, tied up.

"W-where am I?" I asked and looked around.

"Ah, you're finally awake" Someone said in front of me. I was in a cold, metal room and I could tell there was at least two people in the room besides us two.

"W-who are you? Where's Mom? Is she okay?" I asked and the man laughed.

"Oh my darling, my name's Mr. Telly. But most people call me the Tiger General, and I've come for you my dear" He said and I felt sweat pour down my forehead.

"Where am I? MOM!" I shouted and struggled, silently crying. The man seemed to shift from his chair and a hand grabbed my chin, making me cry even harder. The man gasped and let go, making me very confused.

"So the rumors are true" He said, excitement on the tip of his tongue. I stopped crying, but still had tears in my eyes. Blind people usually kept there eyes closed but for some reason I kept mine open. I guess I wanted to "pretend" I was normal, or maybe it was because people wanted to see my eyes so much, and I just got used to opening them. I wish I knew what was going on!

"W-what rumors?" I asked.

"That my darling is blind. It's much less common for girls" He said and I struggled to get free. I heard a door closed and I started pulling on the rope. I was almost free, but I had to untie the knot, one of my weak points. After about a half an hour I finally got it and I searched for the door. I felt the knob and pulled it open. I smiled and slowly opened it, making sure there wasn't much noise. I snuck down the hall, feeling the wall and bumped into it at least 5 times. I sighed before continuing and heard a voice.

"Hey! Where are you?" A voice shouted and I went faster, scarred they were talking about me. I quickly made my way to another door, but it was locked. I frantically pulled on it, but I soon gave up. I didn't know where to go, or what to do! I fell to my knees and began to cry, when I heard footsteps behind me. I stood up and turned around, straining to listen.

"Hey. are you lost?" Someone asked. I didn't answer and the man walked over to me, making me back away from him, and the door. I heard a clicking sound and the door swung open and hit me, making me fall over. I was confused, but I felt the heat of the sun on me and the cold dip in the air.

"Thank you mister" I said, but I got no reply. I frowned and continued walking. I felt a raindrop on my shoulder and I knew it would rain soon. I began to run and it soon began to pour. The rain made my clothes stick to me and I had trouble walking. I splashed through puddles, and felt the water on my legs. I was drenched cold and shivering. I fell, and slipped in the mud. I got up again, and panicked because I was lost. I didn't know where I was or if anyone was following me. I walked this time, more carefully and let the trees be my guide. I felt them and I came to what seemed like a person's home. I smelled food, and heard someone talking so I went in that direction. I knocked on the door and I heard it open.

"Who are you and what do you want?" A man said, and I felt intimidated. He had a deep voice and I could feel his stare.

"I-I'm lost and cold and hungry. C-Can you tell me where I am?" I asked afraid to ask to stay. The man sighed and I heard someone else approch the door.

"Hey, who is it Fliqpy?" I lighter tone of the same voice said and I heard a noise. I jumped, startled and began shaking, not from the cold but from fear.

"FLIPPY! If you ever push me again I will kill you!" The darker toned one yelled.

"Shut up! Even if you do I'll come back to life" The man in front of me said and he grabbed my arm, pulling me in. I stumbled a little but he didn't notice.

"Of course well halo you" He said.

"Brother! Can I talk to you?" Someone asked through there teeth.

"Uh, I'm-AH! Ow, ow that hurts" I heard the lighter toned say, and his voice faded away. I stood there, and began feeling around the room. I was leaning against the wall when they came back out.

"Ah, sorry about that" I heard him say.

"Yeah, hurry up Flippy! It's 1 in the morning!" I heard the man say, from a few feet away.

"Okay Fliqpy! Sorry about him. You can borrow some clothes if you need to. We can tell you directions and stuff but you must be on your way after" Flippy said.

"Okay" I said and he left. I reached out, but he was missing and I stumbled. Someone came up and grabbed my arm.

"God woman! Are you deaf? He said to follow him" Fliqpy said.

"I-I'm sorry" I said and he pushed me into a room.

"Well go on" Fliqpy said impatient. I put my hands in front of me and walked, trying to navigate my way to where Flippy was. Flippy came and got me, and showed me his room.

"Well, you can change into the clothes on the dresser if you want" He said and I thanked him. I walked into the bed, and fell on it. I grumbled and crawled over it to the other side of the room, and found the dresser. I had a hard time distinguishing what was what but when I did I got dressed and walked out.

"I-its a little big" I said, feeling the sleeve of the jacket. I heard him laugh and he took of the jacket.

"You only need the T-shirt. And you put it on backwards" He said and I blushed.

"Oh" I said and I heard Fliqpy behind me.

"Let me help you" He said and I felt his hands on my shoulder.

"Hey!" Flippy said, and I heard him yell at his brother.

"You need to respect her space! She's a young woman, and she'll think your a pervert!" Flippy yelled.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" Fliqpy said and I felt his hands on the bottom of my shirt.

"H-hey!" I said as he yanked it off me. I blushed and covered myself. Soon Fliqpy returned the shirt and put it on the right way.

"There. You happy now?" Fliqpy asked mad. I stayed quiet, a little surprised and embarrassed. Fliqpy walked away and yelled over his shoulder.

"She can stay is she wants but she get's your room" He said and I looked in his direction.

"Okay" Flippy said and I jumped when Flippy grab my arm and led me to his room.

"Sorry about him. He has no respect!" Flippy yelled for Fliqpy to hear.

"Uh, it's okay" I said and sat on his bed.

"Why don't you try and sleep" Flippy said.

"O-Oh, well I-I usually sleep in the floor. Safety precautions" I said and stood up. Flippy helped set up a bed on the floor and I sat down on the make shift bed.

"If you need me I'll be in the living room" Flippy said and I closed my eyes. I dreamt of sounds, instead of sight. I was born blind, and never knew what anything looked like, but I didn't mind. After all I was happy.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

I rolled out of bed, and stood up. I walked out of the room and bumped into Flippy.

"S-sorry" I said and reached out to him. It was a bookshelf, and I mumbled.

"Figures. Good morning" I said as I walked into the living room.

"Morning. I was wondering if maybe…you wanted to go to lunch?" Flippy asked sheepishly.

"I'd love to!" I said excited.

"Really? Well when do you want to leave?" He asked.

"You don't need to get ready. You're in my clothes, remember" He said and I blushed.

"Yeah, two sizes too big" I said and he laughed.

"We can get you some new clothes after" He said.

"Good, I'm going to trip for sure" I said and he laughed. Flippy got ready, and helped me tie back the shirt and pants with a hair tie.

"There, maybe you wont trip" He said.

"Okay" I said. Flippy helped me in the car when he saw I was having trouble. I heard cars, and people talking, making me nervous but excited at the same time.

"Where are we going?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, well were going to a diner that I like. It's called Eat N Diner. It sounds like eating dinner but with an accent" Flippy said and I heard his door open, and so I did to. I got out and brushed my hand along the car, until I couldn't feel it. I clung onto Flippy and hopped for the best.

"Flaky, you're really shy" Flippy commented as we entered the restaurant.

"Y-yeah. I don't want to get hit by a car" I said and Flippy didn't say anything.

"Giggles, you working the late shift again"

"Oh, yeah. I got a customer. I'll be right back Cuddles" She said.

"Hey" Flippy said and I stood behind him shyly.

"Hey, Flippy. Your usual. How it going in school? I heard you're on the list for Damster Collage" She said.

"Really? Wow, I never really noticed. Oh, right. I want you to meet someone" He said and Flippy step sided, leaving me in the open.

"Hello" Giggles said friendly like.

"H-Hi" I said. Giggles giggled and walked towards me and Flippy.

"Let me show you to your table" She said and I followed her footsteps, bumping into Flippy on the way.

"Here you guys go, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask" She said and slipped some menus in the table. She slid it over to me and I picked it up. Just before she left I spoke up.

"Uh, c-can I get this in braille?" I asked nervous and she took my menu.

"Sure. I'll be right back" She said and walked away.

"Flaky? You're blind?" Flippy asked me.

"Yeah, I thought you knew" I said confused and Giggles came back with a braille menu.

"Here you go" She said and I thanked her.

"I-I'm just surprised. I mean you..." Flippy said and I smiled.

"It's okay. I guess blind people don't really "act blind do they?" I asked and we sat there, silent.

"It's just...Mr. Mole doesn't act like you do" Flippy finally said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh, a friend of mine. He's blind too, but he doesn't talk and he uses a cane" Flippy said.

"I lost mine a while ago. I...My mother and I were taken, but I escaped and now, I don't know where she is," I said, almost crying.

"I can' find her. I can't even get around my backyard by myself" I wiped the tears away and Flippy  
slammed his fist on the table, making me jump.

"Flaky, let me help you" He said and I shook my head.

"I shouldn't trouble you. It's my problem, and I need to figure it out myself. Besides your brother doesn't really like me" I said and Flippy sighed.

"My brother won't be happy about it, but I can persuade him to help us. Stay with us" Flippy said.

"I can't. I have to look for my mother Flippy. I'm sorry, but after this I'm going on my own," I said.

"If you change your mind than don't be afraid to come back. We live in Happy Tree Town" Flippy said.

"Thank you, I'll think about it," I said and Giggles came by and we ordered. After that Flippy and me  
parted ways. I wondered the streets, listening for everything as my panic became more and more  
intense. I crossed the street; my hands out in front of me and tripped on the curb.

"Ow" I said getting up.

"You alright?" Someone said and I looked around for the voice, turning my head.

"Where are you?" I asked and the male took my face in his hand.

"Right in front of you" He said and released me. I reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling myself up.

"I'm sorry," I said and he laughed.

"Don't worry bout it. I was just teasing you," He said. "Name's Shifty. Stick with me and your going to go places kid" He said and I took his arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I can't see so I need you to help me, if that's okay" I said and he laughed again.

"Of course! After all you might not want to get mixed up with the wrong people now" He said  
dragging me along.

"Um, no I guess not" I said. We walked and I had no idea where we were going.

"W-where are we?" I asked.

"Oh, were going to my house. I live in a nice house, donchya worry" He said.

"Uh, okay" I said and he patted my head.

"Boss! I have the papers!" Someone said.

"Good. Bring them here" Shifty said to the mysterious man.

"Here you are" The man said.

"Toothy! Where's Fliqpy?" Shifty asked.

"H-He didn't show up for work today" Toothy said as we walked. I got shoved inside a car while Shifty sat next to me. I heard the door close and the car drove off.

"So when's the next shipment going to arrive?" Shifty asked.

"Tomorrow. Our buyers are eagerly waiting for it" Toothy said. I heard the bells ring out and seagull calls. The car stopped and Shifty pulled me out.

"Come on Toothy. How much are they payin?" Shifty asked.

"About 100 by the pound" Toothy answered.

"That's it? That's about the same as were payin to get it shipped here" Shifty said.

"Yeah, well they said they'd buy all of it" Toothy said.

"Huh, that's good. Well hun, you wait here. Go by the peer or something. I'll be right back" Shifty said, letting go of my arm. I stood there and heard his voice fade a while and walked around a little, asking for help. I finally gave up and sat down against a wall. I heard a voice call me and I got up curious.

"Hey, girl. Come here"

"M-Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, come here" She said.

"O-Okay" I said and got up. I slowly walked to where the voice was coming from. I suddenly went from solid grass to creaking wood, making me more nervous but I kept walking.

"Stop!" She said suddenly and I stopped.

"W-Why?" I asked and the voice spoke gently, but loud.

"Do you want to fall in the water and get all wet?" She asked.

"N-No I don't" I said and she giggled.

"You're funny. Why do you walk like that? Are you a zombie?" She asked.

"What? No, why?" I asked.

"Because you walk slowly and with your arms stretched out like a zombie" She said.

"I'm blind" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I cant see" I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well I was born blind. I never saw anything in my life" I said and I backed up when I splashed with a little bit of water.

"So you can't see anything?" She asked and I felt wind against my face.

"No. But can you please not do that. I can tell your waving in my face" I said.

"Ha, you can see" She said.

"No, I can feel the wind in my face and heard your hand slicing through the wind" I said.

"Oh, well I'm Giggles, I'm eight years old and my parents own the fishing company down by the docks" She said.

"I'm Flaky, and I'm eighteen" I said.

"You look a lot older" She said and I smiled.

"Well I guess I do to you, but I can assure you, I'm eighteen" I said.

"Your weird" Giggles said.

"Your small" I said and patted her wet head, well the side of it anyway.

"I'm not small I'm short" She said and I laughed.

"Come on. Let's go find you parents" I said, but she tugged on my sleeve.

"I want to go swimming again" She said and jumped in the bay. She splashed me and I stepped back, but I lost my balance and fell in the water. I couldn't see anything and began to thrash around, hoping I could at least resurface. It suddenly became hard to breath and I gasped for air, only to find water fill my lungs. Suddenly I felt arms around me and I was pulled up to the dock again. I was gasping for air and I laid on my back, spitting up water that found its way in my lungs and back up.

"You stupid girl. How come you wouldn't make all our lives easier and accept our help?" A familiar voice yelled.

"Fliqpy? What are you doing here?" I asked and he scoffed.

"I was looking for you! When Flippy told me you went out on your own I freaked out on him! He didn't realized the danger you put yourself at!" He yelled, helping me sit up.

"I-I'm sorry" I said and he sighed.

"Hey!" Shifty yelled.

"Sh-Shifty" I said and he pulled me up.

"What are you doing here?" Fliqpy asked.

"I was out on a meeting when I heard a "I'm dying" scream and came to investigate" Shifty said.

"The only thing you investigated was a drug deal" Fliqpy said and put his arms on my shoulder. I could feel the tension and decided to leave before things got ugly.

"F-Fliqpy why don't we go home for today. I'm tired and hungry" I said shyly and Fliqpy put his arm around my waste, growling at Shifty.

"Alright lets go" He said and walked away.

* * *

Well hope you guys enjoyed and review! That little yellow button at the bottom, or that box below if your not on mobile. Yeah right there, click on it and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

"Fliqpy?" I asked and Fliqpy grunted in response.

"A-Are you mad at me?" I asked and Fliqpy stopped, making me crash into him.

"I'm pissed that Shifty found you, but no, not specifically at you" He said and pulled my arm, and we walked again. I winced in pain, and Flipqy slowed his pace.

"Why don't you like Shifty?" I asked and immediately regretted it.

"He's my motherfucking retarted boss!" Fliqpy said yelling loudly, making me flinch, scared.

"O-Oh" I said and we got to his house. I heard the metal door creak, and slam behind me.

"Flippy! Were back. Fix a bath and gather Flaky's clothes!" Fliqpy shouted in the house. I could tell it was small, as I heard Fliqpy open the fridge in one ear, and the TV static in the other. I could feel where the tile floor of the kitchen ended and the rug of the living room started. I decided I would feel around, assuming I was going to be here for a while and put my hands out, but remembered what the little girl said. I felt insecure and put them out low, so it wouldn't be as noticeable. They had a small table in the kitchen, fridge, stove, normal stuff, but Fliqpy placed his hand on my head, and turned me in his direction.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Oh, I'm just trying to get familiar with the place, you know so I won't bump into anything anymore" I said and Flippy came out.

"Your bath is done, and your clothes are ready" Flippy sad.

"What took you so long?" Fliqpy asked and guided me to the bathroom.

"Ah, sorry the clothes weren't dry yet" Flippy said and pushed Fliqpy out the door, shutting it on the way out. _Oh god, I just know something's not going to go well. _I sighed and took off my clothes. I quickly bathed, feeling uneasy for some reason. I got dressed and walked out.

"Your such a stupid girl!" Fliqpy said and pushed me in the bathroom.

"You forgot your shorts" He said, making me blush and shut the door again. I found my shorts and put them on. I walked out and Fliqpy patted my head like I was a puppy.

"There you go" He said and I pulled on my sweater, a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry" I said and Fliqpy scoffed.

"Well that's the last time Flippy's going to see a girl in her panties" Fliqpy said and I turned red.

"H-Hey!" Flippy yelled.

"It's true" Fliqpy said and walked away. I followed him and sat on the couch. It was soft, and made of cotton.

"Like it?" Flippy asked seeing me pet the couch.

"It's soft. What color is it?"I asked.

"Blue, it's a nice mix of baby blue and regular. I think it's made of cotton or wool. I don't remember" He said.

"Oh" I said not knowing what blue, looked like. I knew what things were blue, but not what it looked like. I knew the sky was blue, the sea was blue, water, ice, and their couch.

"Let's get down to business okay? Flaky, we're going to let you stay here, in exchange for rent" Fliqpy said.

"What? No, she can't work!" Flippy said and I huffed.

"I can to" I said and Fliqpy chuckled.

"We never discussed this!" Flippy said.

"Yes, we did. Flaky, you have to pay rent, and by rent I mean letting us help you find your mother. Flippy told me everything and it's too dangerous for you to go by yourself. I mean you almost drowned!" Fliqpy said and I frowned.

"You think I can't do it can you?" I asked and I sighed.

"Well you're probably right. If I go around and get myself killed around town, it wont help my mother" I said and sighed.

"Fine, I'll let you help me" I said and Fiqpy spoke again.

"You really didn't have a choice, and I'm sure you don't want strangers helping you get dressed all day" He said, making a blush creep up on my cheeks.

"Fliqpy! You're such a bastard!" Flippy yelled. Flippy didn't say anything.

"Where did you used to live Flaky?" Fliqpy asked.

"Cherry Town Oaklahoma" I said(see what I did there?:).

"Cherry Town! But that's weeks away!" Fliqpy said.

"We'll have to drive there" Flippy said.

"Why don't we fly?" I suggested and it went silent.

"Let's just say, bad experience. Anyway Flippy, pack your bag, were leaving soon" Fliqpy said and I heard Flippy walked away. Fliqpy grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"Let's get you some clothes" He said and pulled me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The mall. Flippy, well be back soon!" Fliqpy said and shut the door. He shoved me in the car and drove off. We arrived at a busy building, full of people of all shapes and sizes. I bumped into most of them as Fliqpy pushed them out-of-the-way, holding my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To a clothing store. Where do you want to go?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I don't care" I said and he pulled me. He piled up mountains and mountains of clothing and shoved my into a dressing room, closing the door with him in it.

"Now, take off you pants" He said and I blushed.

"I can get dressed by myself" I said and he laughed.

"No, I've left you to it twice, and both times you failed. After all you're blind" He said and crouched down.

"H-Hey!" I said when he unzipped my pants. He pulled them down and I pushed him away, embarrassed.

"Flaky!" He said and threw a pair of sweats at me.

"Put those on, I'll make sure you put them on right" He said and I did as he said. He sighed and pulled them of me again. I started to shake, and he helped me in them, the right way. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He helped me change, making a perverted joke once in a while about my undies, or bra, but other than that it was okay, though I could feel his breath in my stomach half the time, which made me freak out. Soon, I had clothes but I didn't know what they looked like! I had no idea what anything looked like, so I had Fliqpy describe them.

"Well some are green, camouflage, black, red, all sorts of colors. I got you some military because you look cute in my clothes" He said, making me blush.

"I thought they were Flippy's clothes" I said and he patted my head.

"We share" He said and I blushed even more. Fliqpy laughed and I smiled. I blushed a little, and nervously asked to be excused.

"Um Fliqpy I-I have to use the bathroom I'll be right back" I said and got up. I swore he muttered something about my butt, making me conscious and walk faster. Fliqpy was nice, but he could be a pervert! After I exited the bathroom, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and it was Fliqpy.

"What took you so long?" He asked and I blushed.

"W-well you see...I-I was well...It's not really your business" I said and he laughed again, making me nervous.

"Your so cute, when your frantic" He said and I blushed again.

"You remind me of a little kid" He said and pinched my cheek. I slapped his and away and huffed, angry.

"I'm not a little kid" I said and he chuckled.

"See, you're cute" He said and patted my head. I took his hand in defeat and he drove me home. Once we were home Flippy rushed over to us.

"Flaky are you alright?" He asked.

"Huh, yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well ...never mind" He said and I was very confused.

"Do you have the bags packed?" Fliqpy asked and I heard shuffling of leather on leather.

"Yeah" He answered.

"Good, let's go" Fliqpy answered and we all piled up in the car. That's how the adventure started.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Uh, phone's going to die but whatever! Review and favortie, or follow! Yeah, i told you where it was 5 minutes ago! Unless this is the new chapter, you know who you are. Well stay awesome and don't bite your friends knee. She'll flip out! Well g2g or be killed by her. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Boots thumped on the metal floor as he paced around. He knew his rival was getting up in the game, and he didn't like it. He also knew that his target was getting farther away by the minute. He had hired someone. Someone of great skill in their work, a reliable source, but until he came the man pacing had to be patient, for good things come if your patient. He would have done it himself, after all he'd killed many people in his life, but he couldn't risk getting caught. It would ruin his reputation. He was called the crazy man. Grumpy too, but that didn't stop him from become a big success in his work. He was feared, big strong and had good connections, but that didn't stop him from loving. He had heard the rumors, the lies, but they turned out to be true. Someone stole from him, and now he wanted it back.

* * *

We had finally began to drive, a long drive in a cramped car. At first it was fine, but after a while people began complaining, mostly Fliqpy.

"Uh are we there yet?" He complained.

"No and shut up!" Flippy said as I sat in the back seat, next to our bags. I yawned as we had driven for hours and I felt we weren't any closer to finding my mother as when we started. I was going to fall asleep, until we swerved off the road, making me bump my head.

"What the hell!" Fliqpy asked as Flippy clenched the wheel.

"Deer" He said panting from being scared. We got out, me falling and Fliqpy shouted in distress.

"Great, we have a flat tire!" He yelled. "And were in the middle of nowhere!"

"Calm down, I heard there's a hotel near here" Fippy said and we began walking. We finally came to a hotel, lonely and run down. Inside wasn't much better either. It was old, and smelled like old people. I held onto Flippys arm and jacket, tightly as we waked inside, awakening the old house with the creeks of the old floor boards.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked and Fippy kept walking.

"We should leave, there's no one's here" Fliqpy said and I loosened my grip on Flippy to look around. I took a step, leaving Flippy's side and walked to a couch, nearly falling over it. I stopped just in time as I felt the velvety cotton fabric. I left the couch and felt the wall, looking in my own unique way around the house. I felt a door open and I stumbled inside. I walked around and felt the wall again, bumping into a stove, fridge and counter tops. I bumped into a table, making it shift a little and something jumped on me, making me scream and stumble back. I took a step back as a furry creature scratched me, but nothing was there and I fell, taking the animal with me. As soon as I hit the ground the cat jumped off me and hissed. I was stunned and felt scratched on my face and chest, but my leg hurt more. I sat up as Flippy called.

"Flaky! Are you okay? I heard you scream!" Flippy yelled.

"Yeah, I'm down here" I said and stood up, but I put more pressure on my right leg, as I hurt my left leg. I waked a little, but ended up falling and my leg started to throb.

"You idiot! Don't try and walk on it if it hurts! It might break if it isn't already!" Fliqpy yelled. I laid on my side and held my leg as I heard some shuffling.

"Hold on! I'll come and get you!" Fliqpy yelled and I whimpered as I heard him drop down. He helped me up, making me lean on him as he complained about what a stupid girl I was. He helped me up into another room, but I heard something behind me.

"Did you hear that?" I asked and he groaned.

"What now?" He complained.

"I think someone's following us" I whispered and he whispered back.

"You're crazy, there is nothing following us. I bet you" He said and I smiled.

"You'd lose that bet!" I said and didn't say anything right away.

"I just rolled my eyes. I'm just saying" He said and I laughed.

"Okay, well are you sure were okay?" I asked and he sighed.

"I'm sure Flaky. See there's Flippy" He said and I loosened my grip on Fliqpy's shoulder. Flippy came up to me and took me from Fliqpy.

"Flaky thank goodness you're alright! Now let's get out of here while we still can!" Flippy said and we all hopping in the car. I heard something in the back where there bags were but I didn't say anything, Fliqpy had already been pissed off enough. The three drove off from the dessert area, leaving behind dust, and the hotel. We got out of there and found a real hotel to spend the night at. We emptied out our bags except mine, as only Flippy and Fliqpy emptied the bags because of my leg. I had my own room, and the boys shared, so I started unpacking and felt something soft. I jumped as it hissed at me and I ran around the room. I smiled and reached out my hand and clicked my tongue. The wet cat rubbed against my hand and started to purr.

"Aw, your not so bad. Your scared and wet" I said and went to the bathroom. I got a towel and dried off the cat. I changed my clothes and laid on the bed. The cat came and laid up with me, purring. I stoked it's fur and fell asleep as the cat did too.

* * *

Well hoped you enjoyed! What do u want the cat to be? Boy, girl? I'll call it cat if u guys want. No! ! Yes! Okay if u have a cat name give it here and I'll use it! Thanks again to you readers and I'll see you guys next time! Oh, and REVIEW THE NAMES!


	5. Chapter 5

He fumbled with the picture in his hand, watching the man carefully who sat in front of him. He was tall, black hair, but that's all he could see. The man was covered with his hat and black trench coat, making him even more scary than he already was. He had a crossbow on his back, and a knife in his boot, for safety. The man with the picture waited for his response, eager for him the fellow gentleman to say yes, or no.

"I'll do it. For a price" He said in a low voice. The man who hired him smiled in satisfaction and gave his new partner the picture and a bag full of money.

"I think this should be sufficient in both the payment and the cost for anything extra. Bring her back, alive or I'll kill you. She's blind so it shouldn't be much trouble, if it is...just don't come back without her" He said and the man stood up, his money jingling in the bag, picture in hand.

"Red-head huh? Looks like you" He said and went off in his search for her.

* * *

I felt Mr. Kitty sitting on my lap, and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I yawned and remembered I was in a hotel. I've never been in a hotel before, Mom wouldn't let me go to one, even with her by my side. I sighed, missing her. _Mom. Where are you? _I thought but I heard the door open. I sat there waiting for someone to say something, but I didn't. I was confused and went to shut the door, but it was already shut. I brushed it off thinking it was the wind and went back to sit on my bed. Mr. Kitty came up and rubbed against my arm, and I petted him. I named him after my cat that I got when I was a kid, but I was only 8 so give me props for that name. I got up and walked into the hallway, Mr. Kitty following me. I closed the door and slowly walked down the hallway, but Mr. Kitty started meowing and I stopped.

"Quiet! There isn't supposed to be pets in the hotel" I said and continued walking, But I didn't feel anything and backed away.

"Stairs, my greatest enemy" I whispered. I jumped when I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Morning doll" Fliqpy said and I relaxed.

"Fliqpy you scared me" I said and he laughed.

"I hope you know there's and elevator over there" Fliqpy said and led me to it. I leaned on him and he didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, hehe. Well I think I got a new seeing eye cat" I said and Kitty followed me into the elevator.

"Huh, a cat? Never heard that one before" Fliqpy said coming in the elevator with us. He pressed a button and it began to move down.

"I-I've never been in an elevator before" I said a little scared.

"Really? Well were on the fifth floor, I carried you up the stairs last night, you practically passed out" He said and I blushed.

"Sorry" I said.

"That's why you're still in your clothes because Flippy freaked when I tried changing you" He said, making me blush even more.

"Oh" I said quietly as the elevator stopped. I searched and picked up Mr. Kitty, then we walked out to the lobby where everyone was talking and bustling around. The phone was ringing, fax machine was printing, it was chaos. I clung onto Fliqpy, afraid of being swept away by all the people. We were bumped and pushed and I heard a lot of yelling.

"HEY! What's going on?" Fliqpy asked and a lot of the people stopped yelling.

"Were locked in here!" Someone screamed and Fliqpy pushed past everyone, making me lose my grip and fall.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" He asked furious. Flippy came and helped me up remembering my hurt leg.

"Uh, sir please calm down" A man said.

"NO! I have places to be, people to meet, heads to bash together! I need to get out of here and I need to NOW!" Fliqpy said and I heard a bang, than everyone screamed.

"What happened?" I asked scared, hugging Flippy tightly.

"Fliqpy! He was-" Flippy began but he stopped and left my hands. I heard his body hit the floor and I backed up. I spun around and ran, afraid of whatever it was that had happened. I heard people screams stop mid way and I hid in a bathroom or a closet or whatever it was. It was a hot room, small and I head my feet step on metal. _where am I? _I thought but as people's crying grew I ran inside the mysterious room. I ran, then felt scolding hot air on me so I dropped to the floor. I was hurt in both my leg and now my arm too. It burned, but I heard people barge on the door so I crawled on the ground. I was frightened but I knew I had to keep going, for Fliqpy, Flippy and Mom. I hid behind a big metal thing and covered m mouth with my hands, not trusting myself to keep quiet. A high whistling sound scared me and I heard dogs barking like crazy. The door flew onto the metal, creating a clinging sound as it bounced a few times before sliding somewhere to my left. I whimpered and felt the hotness begin to take its toll, making me sweat like crazy. I was all sweaty and hot from the steam, but I knew if I was discovered I would certainly be taken. My clothes stuck to my body, making me very uncomfortable and sticky. I heard heavy boots thudding on the metal as I pressed my hand to my mouth, crying silently. I heard claws clack on the metal and dogs barked wildly. I knew it was over, I was going to be found and taken again.

* * *

CLIFF HANGERS! MY ENEMY RETURNS! Cliff hangers are

The world will never know!


	6. Chapter 6

The dogs were very intimidating, and it frightened me so I got up and began to run. I ran as fast as I could down a hall and bumped into a short person. It was hard to breath and I began to cough, but the person didn't seem to mind

"Can you help me find my mommy?" She said. I reached out to her, but she squeaked as I heard a something crash behind me. I panicked and began to run, but I bumped into a wall.

I groaned as I rubbed my head in pain, then listened to a low, gruff voice.

"Hey! I found another survivor!" Shouted a man.

I began to gasp heavily as I tried my best to get away from the voice but he grabbed ahold of me and pulled me through lots of debris and hot-to-the-touch objects.

I felt my feet step on some grass, I knew we were outside. People were cry, some were screaming and yelling other people's names, wanting to find them, but was unable to because a man was heard saying:' You cannot go back inside ma'am.'

A loud explosion boomed behind me, making my body fly not far from the ground. Screaming, and crying continued and it was louder than before, it harmed my ears.

I began to feel around for anything, until I bumped into a devastated kneeling woman.

"I-I'm sorry..." I said softly. The woman stood up and hit me.

"Your not sorry! You didn't save my baby! My child was in there, she asked for your help!"the lady shouted. I touched my face where it hurt, a lot and backed up from her.

"You don't know how it's like to lose someone you loved so much..."the woman started to cry loudly. I wanted to cry too, I thought of my mother, and the fact that lady hit me made me realize she's not alone.

"I know how you feel...my mother is lost as well. I bet if you stay strong she will come back eventually." I said calmly. The woman grunted loudly, then a man told her 'Don't hit her anymore.'

She was going to hit me again?! That was unexpected. I turned around from the woman and try to get away from her.

Most of the crowd were still crying, some were yelling, but I'm looking two voices that came with me here.

Out of all the chatty crowd I heard a little girl's voice from behind me, tugging my shirt.

"Hi again, can you help me find my mommy" She said sweetly.

I held her soft, squishy hands and used my own to get through the crowd. I bumped into the same lady and she was ready to hit me again.

"W-wait...here she is..." I said revealing her child from behind me.

"Mommy!" Cried out the child.

"Thank You...thank you so, so much..."The lady yelled out.

Honestly, I wanted to hear a sorry, but that's okay. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me along, making me scared.

"H-Hey" I said and he sat me down. Someone forced something on my mouth and I began to feel my lungs and throat feel better and clear out. I coughed and they removed the object.

"Miss are you okay? Did you see anyone?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what's going on. I-I'm blind and please I'm trying to find someone! Please if you find two men that look..." I said but stopped. I didn't know what the two looked like besides that they looked alike. I remember Fliqpy telling me that they were twins, and that they sometimes mistook each others clothing for their own so that must mean they have the same build too, but I didn't know much more than that.

"They're twins, I need to find them. I'm sorry I can't give you anything else than that but if you find them please let me know" I said and got no response.

"Huh, oh right you can't see. Yes, well tell you, but you have to stay here, you were in a fire and inhaled a lot of smoke" He said. So that's what I felt? The steam on my arm was really embers from the fire? I thought the people who kidnapped my Mom were after me. Ow, my legs hurts. My leg! I forgot all about it in the adrenaline rush! The pain flooded back and I was pretty sure it was broken as it was swollen and throbbed. I heard the fireman rush off somewhere else as I leaned against the metal in the ambulance. I could hear it's siren along with the police, and fire men and anything else I thought you would hear at a fire. I felt something soft around my shoulders and pulled the blanket over me, tired and drained. I heard people yelling and I ignored all of it, and let darkness take over my world. I was in a big black void all alone. I called out to people but no one answered. It was my biggest fear, to be all alone, and I felt as alone as I ever had been. I felt panick well up in my throat and I ran around trying to find someone, anyone but I couldn't. I felt fresh hot tears run down my throat as I began to shake uncontrollably and I dropped to my knees. heard noises now, running and heavy breathing coming from a man.

"FLAKY!" I heard and turned my head in the direction it came from.

"Flippy?" I asked and he stood my up. Than another person came, he had a deeper voice and I recognized it immediately.

"Hey sunshine" Fliqpy said and patted my head. I felt someone hug my hips.

"It's you, my zombie" She said and I smiled knowing it was Giggles.

Someone pulled my arm and grabbed my face.

"Fliqpy get back to work!" Shift said and Fliqpy grabbed my shoulders. I realized it, I wasn't alone. Even if I don't have my Mom I do have friends who do like me for who I am. I opened my eyes as someone shook me awake.

"Flaky" He whispered, but I was to tired and fell back, hurting my head.

"OW!" I yelled sitting up and someone hugged me, making me fall back down again with them.

"Flippy! Get off of me" I said and pushed him and he got off.

"Sorry Flaky, but I thought the worst happened when I couldn't find you." He said and I smiled.

"It's okay, what happened though?" I asked.

"Well we heard a bang, and Fliqpy he...he was shot. I don't know by who but it seemed to be an accident. He's at the hospital right now, he's fine so don't worry" He said and I felt tears in my eyes.

"Will he really?" I asked and Flippy hugged me again. I hugged him too and cried softly in his shoulder knowing Fliqpy was seriously injured.

"When can I see him?" I asked and Flippy took a step back.

"In a few days. Speaking of hospitals, how's your leg. You took off running when I was knocked over by the people. I hurt my head, but I'm okay now" He said and I sighed in relief.

"That's good, but I hurt it pretty bad" I said and touched it. I winced in pain but ignored it as I stood up, but I collapsed and fell on Flippy who caught me.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have stood up" I said and he sat me back down.

"It's fine let me take you to the hospital" He said and walked away, ignoring my protests. They loaded me up and let Flippy in the ambulance, saying he was my brother. I sat there in silence until I feel asleep.

* * *

Hehe! Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

We arrived at the hospital and a nurse helped me to my bed and exited the room. Before she left she told me I'm in the Females's Only section and that someone is in the room with me. I quietly waited for the girl to say something but she didn't, I only heard soft snoring. A loud knock at the door was heard and the girl who was sleeping screamed. I heard a bunch of people yelling at the knocker, telling him to get away from the door because no visitors were allowed; but he kept on slamming his knuckles at the door.

"I said to leave me alone!" The woman next to me yelled softly.

"I said I was sorry, just let me see you again." The man behind the door said.

"W-what's going on?" I said nervous.

"Its my husband again, he almost killed me after I told him I was moving on and getting a divorce. Then he flipped out on me...I don't want to die..."The woman said holding my arm, soaking it with tears. I awkwardly moved my arm away but she didn't go anywhere not caring or not getting the uncomfortable hint.

"You have three seconds to get out of this room, if I don't see you then I'm going to hurt everybody in that room! One..." He said. I sat up on my bed and faced the door, I felt scared that he man might hurt us both, really bad.

"Stop it please!" Screached the woman making me even more frightened.

"Two..." He said. The wind from the window blew at my face and I turned my head towards it getting a desperate idea.

"Lets climb out of that window..."I said nervously. The woman's bare feet pattered on the marble floor quickly to the window.

"Oh my god...we're so high up..."she whimpered.

"Three!" The man shouted. The woman slid to my bed again making a thud sound, we both screamed in terror as he broke down the door.

"No, no please..."the woman begged as I heard the man's swift and heavy feet approached my bed. I heard electricity sparking loudly making a buzzing sound and a loud thud on the floor.

"Flaky...random girl...are you okay?" Flippy asked. I heard the woman run up to him, and I guessed she hugged him,

"Thank You! Muah! Thank You very, very much Muah!" She said kissing his face. Flippy laughed anxiously and I heard him push her away.

"Okay, okay, you're welcome all in a day's work. Hey, do you think I killed him? I wasn't sure how to used that thing" He said.

"I sure hope so! You forgot to say 'clear'" the woman said as we all chuckled at her clever joke. The woman walked back her bed and laid down.

"Here you go Flaky, I got you a Get-Well Soon gift basket: candy, a teddy bear, balloons and flowers. I also got a card... I had to get five new cards and eventually forged Fliqpy's name because for some reason he wouldn't sign it correctly ,but whatever you know, whatcha gonna do?" He asked.

"Aww, Flaky he got you a cute monkey" The woman said stalking quietly over to examine my present. I was still shaking after that horrific scene, but I managed a nod.

"Thank you, why did you get five new cards? " I asked.

"Eh...Fliqpy kept on writing unpleasant things so I had to throw them away" He said and the woman leaned over my shoulder.

"Like this one?" She asked and Flippy looked at it.

"Ah! I must have given you the wrong one!" Flippy said and snatched it out of my hands.

"What does it say?" I asked and Flippy chuckled nervously. I heard Flippy shout in surprise and feet pattered behind me.

"It says" The old woman started behind me.

"Dear Stupid Girl, I hope you understand how much trouble it is for me to get shot because of you, and for this I will get you back, maybe when I get out of the hospital we could have some fun?" The woman finished and I was confused.

"I'm so sorry Flaky!" Flippy said and tore up the card.

"Huh? Why? I would like to have some fun with Fliqpy! Maybe he'll take me to the park? Oh! Do you think he likes ice cream?" I asked and Flippy cleared his throat.

"Uh, Flaky? I don't think- uh never mind, I wouldn't hang out with him for a while" He said nervously.

"Miss. Flaky, your going to get discharged today, get ready alright dear." Said a friendly nurse. I sat up on my bed and tried to find my cup of orange juice I had received earlier. Flippy handed it to me and I dropped it.

"I'll clean it up."said Flippy.

"No I got it..." I said getting off the bed only to slip on the orange juice.

"Oh my god Flaky are you okay?" The woman asked. It hurt but I couldn't help but laugh at the silly mistake I did. Flippy picked me up and sat me back on the bed.

"Maybe I should clean it, you don't want to stay here longer right?" He asked and I nodded. Another nurse walked in and told me to stand up and I did, I walk towards her harsh voice until I bumped into her.

"S-sorry, I'm blind." I said. The nurse pushed me away from her gently but it was rough at the same time.

"I can tell...is your feet feeling fine?"asked the nurse. I lift one of my feet a little of the ground put it down and did the same thing to my other feet and repeated quickly.

"Yes, I feel better, thank you." I said.

"Okay Miss. Flaky we know you feel fine, but your leg is still injured. We're going to put a cast on it once we examine it okay? Then you're free to go" She said and I smiled.

"Thank you" I said and smiled.

"Oh and Mr. Flippy you're brother Fliqpy is going to be let out early. He's a handful to handle and he seems fine but I want you to report if he's dizzy, nauseous or anything else" She said.

"I understand, thank you." Flippy said walking out the door holding my hand. I got a cast on my fractured leg and was handed crutches.

"Geez, a blind girl on crutches. Wonderful" I said sarcastically. Flippy picked me up and I was on his back, shaking.

"F-Flippy!" I said surprised.

"Hehe now let's go see Fliqpy!" He said and ran our of the room with me.

* * *

Hehe! There it is! I have a poll up so vote if you want Flaky to be with Flippy, or Fliqpy! Or Shifty or someone else!


	8. Chapter 8

I snuggled against Flippy's shoulder as my hands rested around his neck as he carried me on his back. I sighed in content as I smelled his musky sent, making me a little overwhelmed and tired, but I was happy too. Flippy chuckled and I blushed knowing he knew, but I couldn't help it. I admit Flippy was a gentle man and I couldn't call him ugly either, considering I couldn't see his face but I still wondered what he felt about me. I didn't really feel anything for him, well anything I could distinguish but I felt safe around him. Unlike Fliqpy, Flippy was nice and gentle around me, always careful and caring. That's the one thing I loved about him, he wasn't too over protective about me, but he didn't let me aimlessly wonder about and yell at me either. Well with that one exception. I snapped out of my day dream when Flippy poked my cast, making me jostle a little. I looked at him and he chuckled again.

"You're funny Flaky" He said.

"Oh, and why is that?" I asked and he just smiled. I sighed and he gently knocked on Fliqpy's door, but we hear yelling and people running around.

"Get back here!" Someone yelled.

"No!" Fliqpy yelled.

"YES! I"M YOUR MOTHER AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" A woman yelled and Flippy started to back up.

"Huh? Flippy what's wrong?" I asked and he ran off in the other direction.

"It's my mother! She's here to visit Fliqpy! But she had to have come for another reason, unless.." He muttered and stopped, making me scared.

"Flippy!" I said frightened.

"Flaky, we need to leave" He said.

"What? Why?" I asked and I heard someone call Flippy's name.

Oh FLIPPY!" Someone sang. It was a woman with a light voice who came over and he turned in her direction.

"Oh, Flutter, you're here too" He said in surprise and the woman replied in a bight bouncy voice. I could tell she was in her mid twenties but it was just a guess.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH! What do you have here Flippy?" Flutter asked and pinched my cheek.

"Back off" Flippy said and smacked away her hand.

"Aw, come one! Share" Flutter said and I felt Flippy being pulled away from me. Some wrapped their arms around me and I stood there awkward. Flutter pushed Flippy out of the way and stood in front of me.

"You're just the cuties thing ever!" She said pinching my cheek.

"Good job Darry!" She said and pulled on my hair.

"What beautiful red hair!" She exclaimed and brushed her hand through it.

"Not you too" Flippy said and Flutter yanked on my hair, making tears form in my eyes.

"AW! I'm sorry! Don't cry!" She said panicking and patted my head, something that seemed to run in the family.

"GET BACK HERE!" A woman yelled and someone crashed into me, snatching me up.

"Catch you later! Flippy let's go!" Fliqpy yelled as she threw me over his shoulder.

"Uh, Flippy?" I asked quietly and Flippy tagged along.

"Where's Mama?" Flippy asked.

"Mama is-"

"RIGHT HERE!" She said and we all stopped.

"M-Mama" Flippy said in surprise and when she stepped I swear the whole building shook.

"Who is that? One of your whores?" She asked and I was surprised.

"MAMA!" Flippy said and I was pulled by my feet, but Fliqpy and Flippy grabbed my arms.

"AH!" I yelled being pulled in all directions, but I was eventually pulled by their Mom and fell to the ground. I sat up and scrambled to the wall as she stood over me. I shrank back and she kneeled in front of me, I could feel her breath in my face and her eyes staring at me.

"Hm, she is the slutties out of them all!" She said disgraceful.

"MAMA!" Flutter yelled followed by Darry.

"Well I mean look at what she's wearing! My sons clothing!" She said angrily.

"Mama, their is a reason for that!" Flippy said.

"Yeah, she's your bitch! I knew you two were perverts but this is just disgraceful!" She said and I piped in.

"Uh, p-please. I can explain" I said weakly.

"If you can explain one reason I shouldn't pound them both to the ground and throw you whore back to the sewer you came from, I will let you all go, untouched and apologize immediately" She said and I swallowed.

"W-well they're helping me f-find my mother b-because-"

"FIND YOUR OWN MAMA!" She yelled and I felt something stir inside me and I got angry.

"I cant!" I yelled and she seemed surprised.

"WHY NOT?" She screamed.

"I"M BLIND!" I yelled and everyone went quiet.

"What?" She asked and I repeated it.

"I'm blind, I can't see" I said and she backed away from me.

"I...I see" She said and sat down.

"My sister was blind" She said and I unwrapped myself from my cuddling position.

"Oh" I said and she got up and looked to her children.

"Well, I am sorry. Now who wants ice cream!" She asked and everyone looked at her.

"Mama" Flippy said and everyone seemed to be put in motion. Flippy and Fliqpy ran to their mothers while Flutter and Darry ran to me, helping me up. Flutter pressed me to her body, swinging me around.

"YOU POOR THING THAT WAS SCARY!" She said and I almost puked.

"I don't feel so good" I muttered and she stopped waving me around.

"Are you okay?" She asked me and Flippy snatched me up.

"Flaky! Are you alright!" He asked me.

"F-Fine" I said feeling sick still. I was dizzy and I laid in Flippy's arms.

"Mama! Will make things better!" Flippy's mom said and she gave me some medicine.

"Ah!" I said nearly chocking on it. I swallowed and stood up, using the wall for support.

"I'm okay!" I said and Flippy took me on his back.

"Alright, now how about that ice cream!" Flippy said and Flutter snatched me up.

"My turn!" She said and I was on her back.

"Flutter!" Flippy whined.

"Sharing is caring" She said and she took off running for the ice cream parlor.

* * *

LOL! I love Flippy's family! Ah, well hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

I sat on Flutter's bed in her hotel, waiting for her to finish getting the water ready for my bath. Flutter refused to let me spend the night at Flippy's any longer than I needed to.

"Flaky~" She sang.

"I'm in here" I said and she walked to me.

"Come one, the bath is ready!" She said and pulled my up by my arms. She pushed me on the bathroom and closed the door before removing my clothes.

"Flutter" I said surprised.

"We're both girls" She said and I slipped in the tub, feeling the hot water on my skin. It felt nice and relaxing as Flutter kneeled behind me.

"Lets wash your hair first!" She said and I heard the water move as she got the shampoo. She uncapped the bottle and squeezed the bottle making air come out before I heard her rub the shampoo between her hands. She dug her fingers into my scalp and massaged my head as she applied the shampoo. She pulled my hair every which way and began to wash it out with water. She poured water from a cup on my head and I closed my eyes. After she conditioned it and did the same thing, pulling my hair which made me yelp in pain.

"I'm sorry!" She said and put her wet and cold hands in my shoulders.

"Your hands are so cold!" I said and she began to wash out the conditioner.

"I'm sorry but it's time for soap!" She said and began to rub the bar on my back. She rubbed my back with her hands after and I shivered as her cold fingers danced on my skin. She made patterns on my back in the soap and I couldn't tell what they were but it tickled. I giggled and she made more shapes, making me laugh.

"Does that tickle?" She asked and I nodded.

"A lot" I said and she laughed.

"Good. You're supposed to have fun! After all why else would they take baths together in Japan?" She asked and I but my lip as she began to rub my shoulders.

"Does that feel good?" She asked and I nodded as she washed my arms. Her fingers traced my palm lines and it also tickled which made me giggle. I heard her get up, her foot steps squeaking against the bottom of the tub and sit in front of me.

"Now for the front!" She said and I stopped her.

"I can do it" I said and she already pressed the soap against the top of my chest.

"But I want to" She said quietly. I couldn't help but blush and let her wash me. I felt her hands on my chest and I held in a moan as she rubbed between my breasts. I didn't like her touching me but she seemed to get the sense and quickly changed to my stomach. After she washed off the soap from my body she took my hands and I felt soft liquid on my palm.

"My turn!" She said and I rubbed my hands together like she did.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded.

"Absolute. You may be blind but that's what makes this even more fun!" She said and I carefully applied the shampoo but I end up getting it in her ear.

"I'm sorry!" I said and she shook it off.

"It's okay!" She said and took my hands in hers on her head. She guided my hands and helped me wash her hair. After that I grabbed the soap and washed her back like she did to me, rubbing my hands against her back and making shapes that I knew.

"Circle!" She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"I felt it on my back. It's one of the most common shapes. It's used in almost ever can and shape, right next to a square" She said.

"I guess I don't really know what a circle feels like, only what it looks like. Everyone tells me its round and doesn't have any edges like a square but I'm still learning my shapes. My teacher started with colors but she kind of gave up on them. They're really confusing to me" I said and I washed the soap off of her back.

"I can help you explain, maybe. Well tell me what is blue to you?" She asked.

"Blue? Well I know the sky is blue, and Fliqpy's couch is blue. He said it was a baby blue? I don't know what that is but I bet it's wonderful" I said.

"Hm, well yeah I guess you got it. Did you know that colors also represent feelings too?" She asked.

"I heard about it but I don't think about it" I said and she faced me, making the water swoosh around.

"Well do you want to know?" She asked.

"S-sure" I said and she smiled.

"Well lets see...red" She said taking my hair "Is anger. You turn red when you're angry or embarrassed. Blue is sadness, and that's the color your fingers turn when they're cold. Only when they're really cold though, when you get frostbite" She said and I nodded.

"I think I get it" I said and she smiled.

"Yeah, pink is for love or lust. Passion or pride. Green is for envy or sickness. You turn green when you're sick and people say you're green with envy sometimes. Some colors don't really have a emotion, like purple or orange. I'm not so sure they have a meaning" She said.

"Maybe power? Or something meaningful!" I said.

"Maybe, I don't know" She said and stood up.

"Well let's get out" She said and helped me out, but I slipped and crashed into her on the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry" I said and tried getting up. I heard her breathing hard and became worried.

"F-Flaky, you're pressing on my breast" She said and I sat up.

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Flaky...now you're sitting on me...naked" She said and I got up.

"I'M SORRY!" I said blushing really hard.

"Flaky! You're turning red!" She said and came closer to me.

"If you wanted to play you should have said something" She said and backed me against the wall.

"N-no! I slipped! I didn't mean it!" I said as she grabbed my wrists.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't hurt you" She said and I could feel her breathing on me. I stood there unable to speak as I felt her cold hands on my wrists, holding me against the wall.

"You know, I've actually felt quite attracted to you. I didn't know if Flippy told you but I'm really into red-headed woman" She said.

"Y-You mean.." But I was cut of by her lips. I struggled to get loose from her grip until I fell into the kiss. Her lips were soft and smelled of cherries which I loved. I closed my eyes when she didn't move after a few seconds, but it seemed much longer then that. I wanted other things in my mind then to be here with this woman who was kissing me, she was Flippy's sister! She parted and we were both panting, out of breath/

"I won't tell if you will" She said in between breaths.

"I-I can't do this!" I said and the door opened.

"Flutter!" Flippy's mom yelled.

"Hello Mama" She said turning around.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you here alone with her. You know better than to fuck with Fliqpy's whores" She said and I was breathless for the words that escaped her mouth. They felt like daggers were stuck in my heart. I wanted her to like me, for Flippy's family to like me, well maybe except for Flutter but still. She seemed to love me already!

"Mama, I was just playing around" Flutter said.

"Get dressed" She said and closed the door.

"Well Flaky I guess we're not going to have as much fun as I thought we could. But that's okay! The bath was a blast!" She said.

"I guess but I'm not really into girls. I'm sorry" I said and she smiled.

"I know, but I can't help myself sometimes. I'm sorry. I just ADORE a red-head! And you're so cute! I'm glad Mama stopped me or else I would have betrayed Flippy" She said and stopped.

"Flippy?" I asked.

"Hehe, yeah. Flippy kind of...sort of likes you" She said and I heard her footsteps fade to the other side of the room.

"Well let's get dress and pretend this night never happened okay?" She asked.

"Uh, sure" I said as she handed me some clothes. She leaned in and kissed me again. This one was shorted but she licked my teeth while we kissed, making me shiver. She pulled away but I could still feel her breath against my chin as if she wanted more but hesitated. She soon turned away and padded out the door leaving me standing there in wonder. I could almost feel my feet walk after her but I didn't. I remembered the clothes in my hands and frowned when I knew I would need Flutters help getting dressed. As if on cue she came in again and took the clothes from me.

"Here let me help" She said and slipped my panties on, patting my stomach. I blushed and let her help me with my pants, making me nervous of another kiss.

"Now for the top" She said and I turned around, covering myself.

"I-I can do it" I said and I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Don't make me punish you" She said and I shook my head.

"P-Please don't" I said and she grabbed my breast making me scream in surprise. She covered my lips, muffling my scream and pressed her body against mine. I could feel her skin against my back and I panicked. _What do I do? _I thought. I scrambled out of her arms and ran in the direction, but I bumped into something and fell against some cabinets, making me dizzy.

"Flaky!" Flutter said and rushed over to me.

"F-Flutter" I said as she stood me up.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'll behave I promise!" She said and helped me get dress all the way. She laid me on the bed and covered me with the comforter.

"My head hurts" I said and she kissed my head.

"All better?" She asked and I nodded hoping she would leave me alone. She climbed in bed with me and wrapped her arms around me in a loving embrace, but I was to tired to protest. I fell asleep in her arms and I really wished I hadn't. I just want to go home.

* * *

Poor Flaky! But OHHHH FLIPPY I"M SO SORRY! well REVIEW!


End file.
